


Stiles's Eighth Favorite Thing About Isaac

by Cheylock



Series: The Becky Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylock/pseuds/Cheylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had the longest day on the damn planet and today sucked until Isaac started to.</p><p>Then Stiles was pretty set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles's Eighth Favorite Thing About Isaac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therudestflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/gifts).



> Yay full page mark! Super proud of you!
> 
> Prompt: Red.

Stiles has had a really fucking terrible day.

There was the harpy, which should not be a thing that really exists but is and what the _fuck_ kind of world is he stuck living in when him and his  _underage_ friends are stuck killing something that could maybe be a chicken if he was on PCP that bleeds blood that looks like sirloin soup because the adults happened to get brained within the first three minutes of the fight.

(That isn't a question, because the type of world he's stuck living in includes all sorts of supernatural bullshit previously thought to be just that: bullshit.

But what it is turned out to be a lot worse than bullshit.

What it is is _real_ , and his best friend is a walking reminder of that, as is his boyfriend. So lots of points that he thought were truth are moot. Werewolves exist, and so do human lizard creatures that he may or may not still have nightmares about, and so do winged women-beasts with mouths like garbage disposals in a very bad way and a penchant for stupid men, and so do a whole host of other things that fucking _should not_. But they do.

Maybe if he keeps repeating it to himself it'll frustrate him less that he still has fucking Biology homework tonight.

As if these fucking people had any idea what creatures are really out there.)

He had to deal with that feathery bitch before lunch, and then he _missed_ lunch, because Harris caught him running in the hall and decided detention was more important than letting a hungry kid refuel. Fucking prick.

To top it all off, he hasn't seen his goddamn boyfriend all fucking day, he has no idea whatsoever where Isaac is and because of the bullshit hectic supernatural mess that is his life he can't help thinking that something _happened_. He doesn't text Isaac first, because that would be pathetic, but he really, really wants to, and he stares at his phone, full of melancholy and melodrama, until he hears knock on his door.

He opens it and Isaac's standing there looking a little wild-eyed but no worse for wear. His legs go watery in relief but he stands on them anyway, and he smiles, full and wide. "Hey beautif--"

'S all he gets out before Isaac has his mouth fitted over Stiles's and Stiles hears the door close but doesn't see it, feels the bed under him suddenly, and just arches up into Isaac and wraps his arms around Isaac's waist and falls into his lips. He's whimpering and squirming in no time, and then his clothes are off in a goddamn whirlwind and Isaac's kissing down his chest, lips full of blood and eyes full of lust, and then he registers that Isaac's in a red shirt and he actually blurts that out because he's stupid and his mouth does that.

"Hey--you look really hot in red. Like. Really hot."

Isaac smiles and sort of puffs up, like he does _every_ time Stiles compliments him, and Stiles smirks a little, because he can't help it, because that contented little look is probably his favorite thing he's ever caused.

"Well look, don't get a big head or anything, but--honestly, you look hot in pretty much every colo-- _goddamn Isaac fuck oh my god_ \--" Aaaand then he dissolves into profanity because Isaac's tongue is warm on his cock and then Isaac's mouth envelopes him in perfect wet warmth and he's gone, he's totally goddamn brainless.

(That isn't really a metaphor--Stiles's medula oblongata is still functioning, but everything else shuts down. Isaac is the only person who's ever been able to do that to him.

Isaac says it'd be the same no matter _who_ swallowed his cock, that he's not special, it's just the thing that he's _doing_.

Call Stiles a romantic, but he's pretty goddamn sure Isaac is special.

Every time he says that he gets a sarcastic-ass reply though.

Doesn't stop him from saying it. The sarcasm's kinda hot.)

Stiles's filter, granted a chain-link fence at the best of times, becomes a large line of posts that are in no way connected and he whispers and whimpers and yelps everything he's thinking, which is mostly just 'Isaac' and 'your _eyes_ ' and ' _you're blushing baby god you're blushing you don't have any fucking clue oh my god you don't know what you do to me_ '  plus a fuckton of profanity and 'please don't stop'.

After he comes, and after he makes Isaac come without ever coming out of his own haze of pleasure

(Isaac soaks up pleasure as fast as he can, drinks in as much as he can hold and more sometimes.

It is Stiles's eighth favorite thing about him.)

he lays there with Isaac, eyes hazy and unfocused as they rove around the room, not because he wants to look but because his face is on Isaac's chest and he can't look at Isaac's face and his eyes want to move so he lets them.

Isaac mumbles something and Stiles uses it as an excuse to pick his head up and look Isaac in the face. "Isaac, we've discussed this. I do not have dog-tier ears. Bring it up a level, please." He kisses Isaac's chin and Isaac rolls his eyes.

"Mhm. I just--you look really good in red. I like your red hoodie. It brings out the red in your eyes."

Stiles pulls back and his eyebrows draw together. "Red? In _my_ eyes?"

Isaac blushes _hard_ , and Stiles has a new goal--to put red in his _cheeks_ all the goddamn time, because it is simultaneously the hottest and the sweetest thing ever.

"I uh...your eyes are...different. In certain light. And right now, when the sun's going down like this...they...they're reddish. And they're kind of. Amazing." He looks away from Stiles's face, which is kind of sad, because Stiles is pretty sure he's grinning ridiculously huge and Isaac did that and Isaac deserves to get to see.

(The thing about Isaac is, compliments are kind of hard for him if they're not actually having some form of sex. He gets really embarrassed.

Stiles can never figure out why.)

"Oh my _god_ , Isaac--do you wanna call me 'Alpha Stiles'?" The hard look Isaac gives him has him backtracking almost immediately. "Or not! No Alphas or Betas or _anythings_ in bed, I know, I'm sorry, it's just--red eyes, you can't expect me not to connect the do--"

Isaac cuts him off with that beautiful mouth again.

(Ordinarily, Stiles fucking despises being cut off.

But when it's Isaac, who pays attention to his boring brown eyes and kisses him senseless and sucks his cock like it's the only reason he's still alive, well, he doesn't mind so much.)


End file.
